Cinderella
by Hoosa
Summary: Ce qui arrive quand on mélange Bleach, un conte de notre enfance et de la connerie à l'état pur!
1. Preambule

Bien le bonjour!

Dans une idée folle, j'ai eu envie de mélanger un peu Bleach et Cendrillon, histoire de voir ce que çà pourrait donner XD

Bien entendu, les persos de Bleach sont à Tite Kubo et l'histoire de Cendrillon est l'oeuvre de Charles Perrault et des frères Grimm ^^

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**Cinderella **

**Préambule**

_Terre - Japon_ _Ville de Karakura_

_Magasin de Kisuke Urahara_

_20 heures 30_

Depuis la fin du combat contre Aizen Sosuke et l'Espada, plusieurs personnes avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver le dimanche soir au magasin Urahara. Au menu : beuverie et conneries en tout genre, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

On y retrouvait le propriétaire des lieux et sa petite troupe, les Vizards (y compris les trois nouveaux capitaines qui s'éclipsaient du Seireitei avec la complicité de leurs lieutenants) et le groupe d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

La liste des habitués s'étoffait parfois de convives supplémentaires, comme c'était le cas cette nuit là. En effet, Rin de la 12ème division et Hanatarou de la 4ème division étaient également présents, de même que la capitaine Soi-Fong qui gardait la rancune tenace envers Kisuke malgré sa mise en couple récente avec Shinji.

Tout ce petit monde était donc rassemblé sur la terrasse arrière du magasin et profitait de la brise fraîche sous la lueur des étoiles, le saké coulant à flots et les conversations allant bon train.

Côté filles, Lisa était captivée par sa lecture X du moment, tandis que Yoruichi, Soi-Fong, Mashiro, Hiyori, Inoue et Rukia s'adonnaient à un « concours de la plus grande buveuse de la soirée ».

Côté garçons, la compétition faisait rage également, en parallèle à un concours de bras de fer improvisé. Les combats du moment opposaient Ichigo à Ishida dans un duel à 90% psychologique, Chad à Tessai et Love à Kensei. Plus calmes, Rose, Hachi, Hanatarou et Rin sirotaient leurs boissons en discutant de choses et d'autres. Shinji et Kisuke faisaient leur propre compétition, entre deux regards insistants et plusieurs baisers volés, tandis que les enfants jouaient au base-ball avec Kon en guise de balle.

Profitant que les autres avaient le dos tourné, Shinji se rapprocha de Kisuke pour lui embrasser délicatement le cou, déchaînant une vague de frissons dans le corps de son amant. Celui-ci retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise, tandis que les doigts fins du capitaine de la 5ème division couraient sur son torse, traçant des lignes invisibles sur sa peau.

- Hirako-san… Murmura Kisuke en posant son front contre le sien. Ne me surprend pas comme çà en public…

Pour toute réponse, Shinji passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Kisuke, sollicitant un baiser fougueux de la part de sa moitié.

- Paniques pas, personne nous voit… Souffla-t-il en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Kisuke.

- Shinji est en manque ! Commenta Lisa avec son calme habituel, le nez fourré dans son manga porno. Maintenant où dans une heure tu passes à la casserole !

- Lisa ! J'me mêle de tes affaires moi ?! Espèce de perverse sans manières !

- La ferme ! Tu me perturbes dans ma lecture !

Shinji voulut lui jeter une bouteille vide à la figure, mais il fut stoppé net par Mashiro qui s'écroula sur lui en riant comme une demeurée.

- Youhou ! Shinji est dans les lectures cochonnes de Liiiisa ! S'exclama la jeune fille, les joues roses et un sourire débile scotché au visage.

- Mashiro ! T'as encore trop bu ! T'es pas possible ! La réprimanda le blond en la poussant vers Kensei, venu la récupérer pour l'allonger dans un coin de la terrasse, histoire de la laisser cuver en paix.

- Tss… Cette fille est incorrigible ! Grommela le capitaine de la 9ème division en la réceptionnant tel un sac de farine.

Dès qu'il fut libéré de l'étreinte forcée de Mashiro, Shinji retourna à ses occupations en murmurant à l'oreille de Kisuke.

- Le répète pas mais… Trois jours sans te voir à cause de cette foutue mission de dernière minute… J'en peux plus…

Le ton de son amant était intense, pressant, de même que son regard, brûlant comme la braise. Kisuke n'en menait pas large non plus, mais il pensait pouvoir contenir ses envies jusqu'à ce que la soirée se termine, chose qui, avec un Shinji dans cet état, était totalement impensable.

Le capitaine de la 5ème division n'avait jamais brillé par sa patience et le faire languir le mettait toujours de très mauvaise humeur. Sans compter cela, Kisuke avait lui aussi une envie folle de prendre Shinji sans attendre, de le couvrir de baisers, de l'entendre appeler son nom entre deux soupirs de plaisir. Aussi, il emprisonna une de ses mains dans la sienne et lui murmura à l'oreille, en mordillant celle-ci avec avidité.

- On s'éclipse ?

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Shinji se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce avec Kisuke quand la voix joyeuse et pétillante d'Inoue Orihime retentit.

- Héhé ! Action ou Vérité !

- Plus un pas Urahara-san ! Gueula Ichigo en agrippant Kisuke par une manche de son manteau, l'entraînant vers les autres. Pas question de vous défiler !

- Nice Ichigo ! Lança Rukia, à demie saoule elle aussi. Si on joue à ce jeu, ma première cible ce sera vous Urahara !

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Rugit alors Shinji, plus qu'agacé par le kidnapping inattendu de son homme.

- On va jouer à « action ou vérité » Hirako-san ! Répondit Inoue. Viens !

La nonchalance de la jeune fille était attendrissante, mais Shinji n'avait absolument pas envie de jouer. En temps normal, il aurait patienté sagement, mais là, la seule vérité était qu'il avait besoin de sentir Kisuke contre lui, en lui… maintenant… Il ouvrit la bouche pour réclamer qu'on lui rende son bien quand Rose lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire compatissant.

- Vu comme ils ont bu, ils seront K.O dans même pas vingt minutes... Un peu de patience…

- Go Shinji tête de poisson ! Lança Hiyori en le traînant à sa suite dans le jardin où le jeu se préparait. Fais pas la daurade mal cuite !

- Allez Shinji ! En plus il paraît que « plus on attend, plus on apprécie la chose le moment venu », rigola Lisa en versant du saké dans son verre, sous le regard haineux de son camarade Vizard.

- Si on attend trop et que le gâteau brûle, on prendra plus de plaisir à le manger tu penses? Demanda Inoue en appuyant sur ses tempes avec force. Sérieux?!

Voyant qu'il était entouré d'ahuris bourrés, Shinji poussa un soupir de résignation. Avec un tel ramassis de tarés, comment avait-il imaginé pouvoir s'éclipser pénard avec Kisuke ? Franchement… Il était trop optimiste ou l'amour le rendait naïf.

Tout le monde se retrouva donc assis en cercle autour d'une bouteille de saké vide, chacun ayant ses propres petites ambitions personnelles plus ou moins avouables. Soi Fong rêvait de mener Kisuke à choisir « action » et de lui ordonner de se couper la gorge. Rukia et Ichigo rêvaient de faire avouer à Kisuke l'apparence de son bankai. Mashiro qui s'était réveillée en entendant le mot "gage" jubilait intérieurement à l'idée de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait du pauvre Kensei. Les autres filles s'étaient mises d'accord pour que les garçons finissent à courir nus dans le quartier. Kon fantasmait sur la possibilité via ce jeu d'avoir accès aux poitrines de Rukia et Inoue… Bref, chacun avait son délire.

Tandis qu'Ishida et Ichigo se disputaient sur les règles à suivre, Hanatarou se souvint qu'il avait une question à poser à son ami scientifique.

- Dis-moi Rin… Pourquoi tu devais venir chez Urahara-san au fait ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de sa part de tarte aux fraises pour les poser sur son camarade shinigami. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas arrivé ici comme une fleur par hasard… Il avait une mission !

- En fait… Je suis là sur les ordres de la capitaine Unohana… Bredouilla-t-il, gêné d'avoir été (à nouveau) détourné de sa tâche par quelques gâteaux et de l'alcool.

- La capitaine Unohana ?

- Oui… Figures-toi que cet après-midi, le capitaine Kurotsuchi a présenté aux capitaines Unohana et Kyoraku sa nouvelle invention ! J'étais avec lui pour l'assister car la vice-capitaine était occupée ailleurs. Quand çà s'est fini, Unohana-sama m'a fait appelé et elle m'a confié ses doutes sur la dangerosité de cette invention. Du coup, elle m'a demandé de venir consulter Urahara-san et obtenir son avis. Elle a dit que je pouvais te demander de m'accompagner, c'est pourquoi on est là…

- Aaah ! Je vois ! Et quelle est cette invention Rin-san ?

- C'est ceci ! Dit-il en sortant une petite fiole de son sac. Une poudre qui permet de transporter des gens dans une autre dimension…

- Comment çà ? Demanda Hanatarou, partagé entre effroi et curiosité.

- Bah… Par exemple s'il y a un livre et des personnes dans une pièce et que le tout est recouvert de cette poudre, les gens se retrouveront enfermés dans la dimension du livre. Ils y resteront jusqu'à être parvenus à la fin de l'histoire, à condition que la fin soit la même que celle du livre.

- Pourquoi ton capitaine a inventé çà ?!

- Il pense qu'en créant un livre sans fin et en utilisant cette poudre, il sera possible d'enfermer des personnes dangereuses ou des criminels dans une autre dimension à jamais…

Hanatarou déglutit difficilement. Tout comme la capitaine Unohana, il avait des doutes sur la fiabilité de la nouvelle invention du chef du Bureau de Recherches et de Développement. Utilisée sans précautions, cette poudre magique pourrait apporter bien des ennuis à des innocents.

- Tu devrais aller en parler à Urahara-san maintenant… Déclara-t-il à son ami. Cette chose m'a l'air assez dangereuse…

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, Rin se leva en direction du propriétaire du magasin, la petite fiole en mains lorsque…

- JINTA HOMERUN !

... une balle lancée à une vitesse effroyable passa devant ses yeux telle une comète. Pris de panique, le jeune shinigami bondit en arrière, jetant par mégarde la précieuse bouteille qui s'écrasa par terre, libérant une poudre scintillante qui se répandit dans l'air tout autour.

Aussitôt, un tourbillon coloré se forma autour des personnes touchées par le nuage qui disparurent, sous les regards paniqués de Jinta et Ururu, qui étant éloignés, ne furent pas concernés. Restés comme deux ronds de flans, paniqués et ne sachant que faire, les enfants échangèrent un regard effrayé.

- Où ils sont ? Demanda Jinta en se frottant les yeux avec force.

- Dis…parus… Bredouilla la petite brune à couettes, des larmes pointant dans ses petits yeux noirs.

- AAAAH ! Commences pas à pleurnicher ! Et c'est quoi ce bouquin là ?

Jinta désigna un livre ouvert qui se trouvait par terre. Ururu se précipita et jeta un œil à l'ouvrage, avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise.

- C'est mon livre ! Je le lisais quand tu m'as dis de venir jouer avec toi et la peluche !

- Ah… Inutile quoi…

- Non ! Jinta-kun ! Regardes !

Le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges regarda la page que lui désignait sa petite camarade. Un petit encadré noir avec des lettres tracées dans une écriture plutôt sinistre était apparu sur une des pages de garde. Il était écrit :

«_ A présent, les personnes touchées par « la poudre des dimensions » sont enfermées dans ce livre jusqu'à parvenir à la fin de celui-ci, à l'unique condition que la fin originelle demeure inchangée _».

- C'est quoi ce charabia ? Lança le gamin en se frottant les tempes avec insistance. J'pige que dalle !

- Je suis pas sure… Mais on dirait que Kisuke-san et les autres sont enfermés dans le livre et qu'ils ne pourront revenir que s'ils arrivent à la fin de l'histoire…

- Et c'est quoi la fin ? Demanda Jinta avec des yeux ronds.

- Ben… J'étais qu'au début quand tu m'as appelée… Donc je sais pas… Bredouilla-t-elle.

- AAAAH ! C'que t'es bête ! Tu sers à rien toi et tes antennes ! La réprimanda le petit garçon en tirant sur ses franges avec vigueur. On fait quoi maintenant ?!

Se libérant avec grand mal de l'emprise de son ami, la petite fille expliqua qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de lire le livre, en espérant que les autres parviendraient à atteindre la fin de l'histoire sans soucis.

Les enfants prirent donc place sur la terrasse du magasin Urahara, le livre en mains, éclairés par les rayons de la pleine lune. Dissimulant leur crainte de ne plus revoir leurs proches, ils ouvrirent le livre, avec l'espoir qu'après avoir survécus à Aizen, ces derniers ne resteraient pas piégés à jamais dans un stupide bouquin.

- Et c'est quoi d'ailleurs comme livre ? Demanda alors Jinta, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée des lectures de son amie.

_- Cendrillon_. Répondit-elle, rêveuse. C'est un conte de Charles Perrault.

- Purée la daube ! Bonjour l'action…

- Jinta-kun !

- Allez lis !

Prenant une grande respiration, la petite brune tourna la page menant au préambule de _Cendrillon_, et lut à haute voix :

« _Il était une fois, dans la contrée lointaine du Seireitei vivait un homme et sa femme, tous deux d'une incroyable bonté. Après trois années de mariage, ils eurent un petit garçon aux yeux gris-verts étincelants comme des perles et aux cheveux blond platine, qu'ils appelèrent Kisuke. L'enfant, né avec une grande intelligence et un cœur plein de douceur, était la plus grande joie de ses parents._

_Le père ayant développé un commerce prospère et ainsi accédé à la bourgeoisie, ils vécurent heureux et sans soucis d'argent jusqu'au jour funeste où la mère du petit mourut de maladie._

_Afin d'offrir à son fils, alors âgé de dix ans, un foyer et l'amour d'une mère, l'homme se remaria en secondes noces avec une femme au sourire enjôleur qui jura d'aimer Kisuke autant que ses propres enfants._

_Peu après son mariage et ne doutant pas des intentions de sa nouvelle épouse, le père quitta la maison pour entreprendre un long voyage dans le monde afin de faire fructifier son commerce._

_Son fils était alors âgé de douze ans, lorsqu'il se retrouva seul chez lui en compagnie de sa belle-mère et des enfants de celle-ci. Confiant en son père qui lui avait assuré que les choses se passeraient bien et d'un naturel optimiste, Kisuke ne s'opposa pas au départ de celui-ci._

_Il croyait sincèrement que toutes les femmes étaient aussi douces et chaleureuses que sa femme défunte, et que le seul maquillage dont elles s'habillaient était celui ornant leurs visages. Aussi, il fut incapable de prévoir ce qui se passa, à la seconde même où la calèche de son père disparut à l'horizon._

_En effet, dès cet instant, sa belle-mère et ses nouveaux frère et sœurs dévoilèrent au grand jour leur vrai visage. Pour le jeune Kisuke, ce fut le début de la fin, et c'est ainsi que débute l'histoire qui va vous être contée_ ».

0oOoOoOoOoOoO

On était sur Terre, au Japon, dans la petite ville de Karakura, au magasin de Kisuke Urahara. C'était un dimanche, il était 22 heures quand l'habituelle soirée beuverie s'était officiellement transformée en conte de fée.

* * *

La suite bientôt, dans la bêtise et la bonne humeur ^^

See ya!

* * *

Bonus : 

Ururu : Jinta-kun ! Tu as vu? C'est Kisuke-san Cendrillon !

Jinta : Yes ! Pile comme j'le voulais !

Ururu : T'es méchant ! Il va en baver le pauvre…

Jinta : Justement ! Pour une fois que c'est lui qui passe le balai !


	2. Chp 01 De la cheminée et du seau d'eau

Hello tout le monde!

Voici le chapitre 1 de cette petite fanfic conte de fée ^^

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 01 – **

**De la cheminée et du seau d'eau.**

_Monde imaginaire de Seireitei, _

_7 heures du matin._

Dans le monde enchanté de Seireitei, une contrée fort fort lointaine où le soleil brille 364 jours par an, où le lait et le miel coulent des arbres, où des nuages en barbe à papa traversent le ciel, où les poules pondent des œufs d'or et où les loups parlent le langage humain, le soleil pointait à l'horizon.

Rossignols et pinsons entonnaient gaiement des airs mélodieux, les lueurs timides du soleil se reflétaient sur les vitres des maisons, lorsque les volets blancs immaculés d'une grande demeure s'ouvrirent doucement. Jetant un regard au-dehors, profitant de l'air frais sur son visage, le fils du propriétaire poussa un long soupir de bien-être. Comme il était plaisant d'observer le soleil se lever lorsque la maison était encore endormie ! Il n'y avait que l'aube et la nuit profonde dont il pouvait profiter (quand il le pouvait), tant la vie était difficile depuis le départ en voyage de son père.

Celui-ci était parti pour affaires depuis dix longues années, le laissant seul avec sa belle-mère et les enfants de celle-ci. Croyant aux paroles confiantes de son père, il avait sincèrement cru pouvoir vivre en harmonie avec eux, mais la réalité l'avait rapidement rattrapé. Il avait perdu sa place dans cette maison à la seconde même où ce dernier était parti. Désormais, il était le serviteur de la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux et le chien de ses enfants.

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir quitter cet endroit et vivre ses rêves en liberté ! Mais cela lui était impossible. Sa belle-mère avait dressé autour de lui une cage dont il ne pouvait s'échapper, sans compter que son père lui faisait confiance et serait terriblement déçu de ne pas le retrouver à son retour. Poussant un soupir résigné, le jeune homme lança un énième regard vers l'horizon lorsqu'une voix ferme et énervée résonna dans le salon où il se trouvait.

- Je te surprend encore à flemmarder Kisuke ! Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'air !

- L…lady Soi-Fong… Lâcha-t-il en se retournant, ses yeux croisant ceux emplis de haine de sa belle-mère.

Resplendissante comme une reine, toute vêtue de noir, le regard aussi sombre que les plus épaisses ténèbres, l'épouse de son père apparut à ses côtés à une vitesse effrayante.

- Et bien quoi ?! Tu ne courbes pas le dos en me voyant petite raclure ?! Vociféra-t-elle en lui frappant le visage avec ses gants.

- Si… bien sur… Mes excuses…

N'osant plus croiser son regard, Kisuke s'inclina et baissa la tête, évitant de porter attention à sa joue endolorie par le coup reçu. Il avait l'habitude de se faire frapper par Soi-Fong, mais chaque jour, il lui semblait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus violente. Il ferma les yeux en attendant qu'elle quitte la pièce, mais elle ne bougea pas. Au contraire, après avoir laissé s'échapper un grognement de rage, elle s'empara de la mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait les yeux de Kisuke et lui releva la tête brutalement, le forçant à lui faire face.

- Si tu savais comme je déteste ton regard ! Et ton sale sourire à deux balles ! Tout en toi me met hors de moi ! Je t'ai en horreur Kisuke !

Tout aussi violemment, elle le repoussa contre la fenêtre. Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, se mordant la langue de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer devant elle.

La haine de sa belle-mère à son égard ne faisait aucun doute, mais cela lui faisait toujours mal de l'entendre dire ce genre de choses. Durant toutes ces années, il avait fait de son mieux pour qu'elle l'accepte. Il ne se rebellait jamais, il acceptait ses médisances, ses humiliations sans un mot. Il ne levait jamais la voix contre ses enfants. Il les laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient de cette maison qui était la sienne. Il s'écrasait dès que cela lui était demandé. Pourtant, ses efforts étaient restés vains, même au bout de dix années.

- Je m'excuse Lady Soi-Fong… Déclara-t-il le plus poliment possible.

- Fermes là ! Entendre ta voix me donne la nausée ! Remues-toi et va préparer le petit déjeuner espèce de bon à rien ! Ordonna-t-elle en quittant la pièce à grands pas, le claquement de ses talons sur le sol résonnant tel le tonnerre entre les murs.

Sans un mot, la gorge serrée, Kisuke s'éclipsa en cuisine. Réunissant ses ustensiles, il tenta de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de recouvrir son visage. Il se refusait à pleurer pour une raison aussi futile. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme après tout. Pourtant… Il était moins qu'un chien dans cette maison. Il était un jouet qu'on utilisait, qu'on brisait et duquel on exigeait toujours plus, toujours plus vite, sans se préoccuper de ses sentiments ou de son état de santé. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme… mais cela le faisait vraiment souffrir.

Chaque jour il souhaitait voir revenir son père afin que son calvaire se termine, mais rien ne se passait. De plus, Soi-Fong monopolisant les lettres de son père et le forçant à écrire de fausses missives débordantes de joie à celui-ci, il était impossible qu'il prenne connaissance de la véritable situation de son fils et revienne le sortir de ce pétrin. C'était une voie sans issue, dont seul un miracle pourrait faire exploser les murs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Kisuke apparut dans la salle à manger, les bras chargés de mets, il trouva sa belle-mère et deux de ses filles assises à table. Saluant poliment les demoiselles, il commença à les servir, sous le regard glacial de leur mère.

Plus il les observaient, plus le jeune homme trouvait que Soi-Fong et ses enfants ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Les trois étaient probablement de pères différents, mais en plus de cela, il lui arrivait de douter que la brune sans pitié soit leur génitrice.

L'aînée, Yoruichi, était incontestablement la préférée de sa mère, sa princesse, la 8ème merveille du monde à ses yeux. Grande et possédant une plastique frôlant la perfection, elle avait des yeux dorés comme le miel et des cheveux bruns soyeux comme le pelage d'un chat. Pour Kisuke, elle était la plus belle femme de cette maison et aussi la seule personne à lui offrir quelques marques de sympathie lorsque les autres avaient le dos tourné.

La plus jeune, Rukia, était bien plus revêche et difficile à vivre. Petite et menue, elle avait le regard et l'attitude noble d'une princesse. Rien ne brillait assez à ses yeux, ni n'était assez bien pour la satisfaire. Kisuke était souvent sujet à ses railleries et aux coups bas qu'elle élaborait de concert avec son frère.

Ce dernier, nommé Ichigo, était incorrigible et rebelle. Soi-Fong savait y faire pour le mater, mais la plupart du temps elle cédait à ses caprices. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de rappeler à son demi-frère qu'il n'était rien d'autre que leur serviteur et que son père ne reviendrait jamais le sauver. C'était aussi le dernier levé, ce qui expliquait son absence à table pour le petit déjeuner.

Kisuke terminait de verser le thé dans la tasse de sa belle-mère lorsque la voix fluette et contrariée de Rukia retentit, de l'autre côté de la grande table. Elle tenait en mains un croissant, une grimace de mécontentement s'étirant sur son visage fin.

- C'est bien trop gras ! Lança-t-elle à Kisuke en le fusillant du regard. Tu veux que je devienne énorme pour te venger ou quoi ?!

- Non ! Pas du tout Rukia-sama ! J'ai juste suivi la recette…

- Et tu me réponds en plus ?!

Elle ajouta cela en croisant le regard de sa mère, qui ne se fit pas prier pour prendre Kisuke par les cheveux et le tirer brutalement jusqu'à sa fille.

- Excuses-toi immédiatement espèce de malappris ! Hurla-t-elle en lui faisant s'incliner de force face à Rukia, dont le visage s'était couvert d'un petit rictus amusé.

- Je… Je m'excuse Rukia-sama… Souffla-t-il avec respect, en essayant de supporter en silence la pression que Soi-Fong exerçait sur lui.

- Apprends à rester à ta place c'est pigé Kisuke ?! T'es pas mon frère, t'es un chien ici c'est compris ?

- Rukia, la confiture s'il te plait !

Comme souvent lorsque les choses s'envenimaient, Yoruichi détournait élégamment la conversation. En entendant la voix ferme et exquise de sa fille adorée, Soi-Fong relâcha son emprise sur Kisuke pour aller porter elle-même le pot à Yoruichi. Rukia s'arrêta elle aussi dans ses insultes, laissant le jeune homme retourner au service. Toutefois, Soi-Fong l'empêcha de récupérer le plateau.

- Laisses-nous ! Ordonna-t-elle. Va plutôt réveiller Ichi ! J'aime quand nous prenons le petit-déjeuner en famille !

Après une nouvelle révérence, Kisuke disparut à l'étage de la demeure, direction la chambre du jeune homme. Il entra sans faire trop de bruit et décida de le sortir de son sommeil en poussant les rideaux et en ouvrant les fenêtres pour aérer un peu. Il se demandait souvent si son demi-frère n'était pas un vampire car dès que les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la pièce, la tignasse orangée immergeait des couvertures, un air de bête sauvage sur le visage.

- Tain ! Tu peux pas me laisser dormir en paix espèce de dégénéré ?! Gueula Ichigo en lui lançant une chaussure au visage.

- C'est votre mère qui…

- Ouais ! Dis plutôt que t'es venu me faire chier comme d'hab ! T'es vraiment culotté ! Tout çà parce que t'es le fifils à Tessai ! Mais il est parti et tu commandes pas ici c'est clair ?! Dégages !

Kisuke s'exécuta avec un soupir. C'était la même rengaine tous les jours, alors il avait l'habitude… Maintenant que tout le monde était réveillé, il était temps pour lui de s'attaquer à la longue liste des tâches ménagères. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il passa le balai puis la serpillière, nettoya les vitres, essuya les meubles, rangea la cuisine et était entrain de nettoyer la cheminée du salon lorsque Rukia s'approcha de lui en ricanant.

- Pouah ! Quelle horreur ! Tu ressembles à un sans abris avec toute cette suie que t'as sur toi ! T'approches pas de moi c'est compris ?!

Se retournant vers elle, il acquiesça avec un sourire, y compris lorsqu'elle lui renversa le contenu de sa corbeille sur la tête.

- Et jettes moi çà au passage ! Espèce de souillon repoussante !

Sans dire un mot, Kisuke ramassa les boulettes de papier et les emballages de bonbons qui l'entouraient et les remis dans la corbeille sous le petit rire aigu de Rukia. Il passait sous l'escalier pour rejoindre la porte de service et tout jeter dans les poubelles de dehors lorsqu'il se prit une vague d'eau sur la tête. Le rire narquois d'Ichigo résonna alors dans la pièce, rejoignant celui de sa sœur pour un gigantesque fou-rire.

- Bien fait pour ta gueule « Blondrillon » la souillon ! Cracha-t-il en lui balançant le seau du haut de l'escalier. Nettoies maintenant ! Allez frottes ! Et que çà saute !

Cette fois, Kisuke était à deux doigts de lui répondre en profitant de l'absence de Soi-Fong, mais Rukia le devança en appelant sa mère de toutes ses forces. Arrivant en courant, Soi-Fong resta pétrifiée devant le spectacle effroyable qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Le devant de la cheminée était sale et Kisuke se trouvait sous l'escalier trempé jusqu'aux os, un seau et une corbeille à papiers en mains, le sol autour de lui mouillé et noirci par la cendre.

- Un… Un dépotoir ! Hurla-t-elle, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Et je suppose que çà te fait rire espèce de petite pourriture sans cervelle !

- Il a tout sali exprès pour te mettre en colère maman ! Lança Rukia avec son visage d'ange outré. Ichigo et moi avons essayé de l'empêcher, mais il a dit que c'était « bien fait pour ta gueule » !

- C'est faux ! Cria Kisuke, à bout de nerfs.

Malheureusement, il était trop tard. Soi-Fong était déjà en face de lui, le giflant avec une violence sans précédent. Puis elle le fit s'agenouiller par terre et lui frotta la joue contre le sol trempé avec rage.

- « Bien fait pour ma gueule » hein ?! C'est bien çà Kisuke ?! Tu comprends toujours pas quelle est ta place dans cette maison n'est-ce pas ?! T'es rien ! RIEN ! T'es aussi inutile et répugnant que la boue sous nos chaussures ! Alors tu vas fermer ton sale petit clapet et tu vas me nettoyer çà! Là, comme çà ! Sans rien d'autre que ton corps ! Frottes avec tes vêtements, éponges avec tes cheveux, lèches comme un chien, mais t'as intérêt à ce que çà disparaisse au plus vite ! C'est compris ?! Et quand t'auras fini, t'iras faire les courses ! Sans panier ! Et t'as intérêt à tout ramener et à rien casser sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Sur ce, elle l'abandonna au milieux de la souillure sur le sol mouillé. Kisuke ne put rien dire tant les mots lui manquaient. Tout s'entrechoquait dans sa tête et les larmes cherchaient à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux. Toutefois, il rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de courage et se mit à nettoyer de son mieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une heure et demie plus tard, ses vêtements mouillés sur le dos, Kisuke sortit de la demeure entre deux éternuements en direction du village, la liste des courses serrée dans ses mains tremblantes. A chaque pas, il tenta d'effacer de sa mémoire tout ce qu'il avait du faire pour nettoyer cette pièce, sous les rires de Rukia et Ichigo.

Il se sentait tellement minable, tellement rabaissé que même le paysage idyllique de Seireitei ne lui remontait pas le moral. Il avait envie de disparaître, de s'enfuir à toute vitesse de cet endroit de malheur… Son cœur lui faisait mal de n'avoir personne pour le réconforter, personne pour lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'importance et de respect.

Ichigo et Rukia disaient qu'il était « le chien » de la maison, mais même les chiens qu'il vit dans le village semblaient mieux traités que lui. Non, il n'était pas leur chien. Il était leur souillon, leur moins que rien, une serpillière vivante…

Regardant à peine son chemin, Kisuke se cogna soudainement contre quelque chose de dur, qu'il reconnut comme étant le dos de quelqu'un de grand et barraqué. Par réflexe, il baissa la tête en signe d'excuse, mais une main large lui fit lever les yeux.

- Purée la tronche ! Lâcha l'homme à la coiffure afro et aux lunettes grises. T'as vraiment une tête à faire peur Kisuke !

- Lo... Love-san ! Souffla le jeune homme, soulagé de voir un visage connu et amical.

Love était le palefrenier et le chauffeur de Soi-Fong. C'était lui qui s'occupait des chevaux et de la calèche personnelle de la famille. Kisuke étant toujours cloîtré dans la maison à faire les basses besognes, il ne le voyait que très rarement, mais était persuadé que c'était une bonne personne.

- Lady Soi-Fong m'a demandé d'acheter de quoi nourrir les chevaux. J'en ai profité pour faire un tour. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au village dans cet état ? Tu t'es sauvé de la maison ?!

- Non… Répondit Kisuke avec un pincement au cœur. Je… On m'a envoyé faire les courses…

- Les courses ? T'as ni sacs ni panier !

- … Je dois tout ramener sans…

L'homme eut un grognement agacé. Çà puait la punition à des kilomètres. Encore une fois.

- Je vois. C'est grave comme ils sont infectes avec toi ! J'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs ! T'es quelqu'un de bien je trouve… Bon, sois prudent. Je dois rentrer pour emmener Madame et ses enfants déjeuner dehors, mais tiens ! Déclara Love en lui plaçant une pièce entre les mains. Files t'acheter une couverture sinon tu vas chopper la crève !

- …Merci Love-san ! Bredouilla Kisuke, ému par ce geste inespéré.

Le palefrenier lui donna une tape énergique dans le dos avant de reprendre sa route. Kisuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Entendre quelqu'un dire un peu de bien de sa personne lui remontait vraiment le moral. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'entendre qu'il ne valait pas plus que la poussière du sol qu'il avait fini par le croire pour de vrai. Heureusement, des personnes aimables existaient encore.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas en dire autant du reste du village. Portant attention aux gens qu'il croisait, il réalisa que tous s'écartaient en le voyant approcher, le fuyant comme la peste, des rictus dégoûtés sur leurs visages. Passant devant la vitrine d'un magasin, il put constater que son apparence n'avait rien d'attirante, au contraire. Les cheveux en bataille, le visage couvert de cendre, les vêtements déchirés, mouillés et sales, il ressemblait au dernier des pouilleux. Pas étonnant que les mères éloignaient leurs enfants de lui et que des rires moqueurs le poursuivent où qu'il aille.

Tâchant de ne pas y porter attention, le jeune homme essuya comme il put la suie de son visage, avant de se concentrer sur la liste des courses à faire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui et rien ne devaient manquer. Il devait donc commencer les achats sans attendre.

De magasin en boutique, d'échoppe en étale, il prit connaissance des derniers potins dont les badauds ne cessaient de parler. Aux dernières nouvelles, des tracts anonymes circuleraient pour sensibiliser les parents à ne pas laisser leurs fillettes sortir seules en forêt avec une galette et un petit pot de beurre et la belle au bois dormant se serait réveillée d'un sommeil de cent ans.

Kisuke frissonna. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette attente de cent ans réveillait en lui d'étranges émotions, lui semblant presque familière. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Probablement parce qu'il lui semblait avoir vécu un siècle de malheurs dans cette maison. En tout cas, après cent ans d'attente, cette princesse Aurore allait se marier avec le prince venu la secourir et couler des jours heureux à ses côtés.

Pour lui qui n'était jamais tombé amoureux, cette nouvelle ne signifiait pas grand chose. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était « l'amour » et encore moins ce que l'on pouvait ressentir à se marier avec son âme sœur. D'ailleurs, une personne aussi insignifiante et repoussante que lui avait-elle une âme sœur ?

Les bras chargés d'achats, le jeune homme leva un instant les yeux vers le ciel azur de Seireitei. Suivant des yeux les nuages sucrés qui flottaient tels d'épais moutons au dessus des toits, il se demanda s'il pourrait un jour connaître le bonheur auprès de l'être aimé et avoir lui aussi, sa petite part de bonheur.

* * *

1er chapitre centré sur Kisuke fini ^^ La suite très vite avec notre Shinji national ^^

A bientôt !


End file.
